parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fictional Characters, Inc.
Cast * Sulley/James P. Sullivan - Anyang, Dube, Simba, Imani, Kagiso and Zola (Tarzans and Sheenas) * Mike Wazowski - Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter series) * Boo - Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha Movies and Inuyasha TV Series) * Randall Boggs - Luke Castellan (Percy Jackson series) * Fungus - Pain (w/ Panic as an extra; Hercules) * Waternoose - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and The Frog) * Roz - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) * Celia Mae - Merida (Brave) * Celia's Snakes - Mice (Cinderella) * Jerry - Shrek * Smitty and Needleman - Nico and Pedro (RIO) * Chalooby - Wooly (Cats Don't Dance) * George Sanderson - Winnie The Pooh * Charlie - Frodo Baggins (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) * Spike Jones - Ira (Where The Wild Things Are) * Waxford - Monkey (w/ Mantis as an extra; Kung Fu Panda) * Claws Ward - Tantor (Tarzan) * Chuck - Blu (RIO) * Rivera - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Betty - Anna (Frozen) * Bob Peterson - Diego (Ice Age) * Frank - Roberto (RIO 2) * Ricky Plesuski - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Ricky's Assistant - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Ted Pauley - The Beast (Beauty and The Beast) * Ted's Assistant - Tulio (RIO) * Bud Lucky - Simba (The Lion King) * Lucky's Assistant - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) * J.J. Ranft - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Ranft's Assistant - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Harley P. Gerson - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Harley's Assistant - Rafael (RIO) * Lanky Schmidt - Rango * Marge - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The CDA - ??? * Teacher - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Children - Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Pipsqueak (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Baby Smitty - Dumbo * Little Monster Around the Rope - ??? * Big Monster - ??? * News Reporter - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Interviewees - ??? * Dr. Frasenberger - ??? * Fire Breathing Monster - Charizard (Pokemon) * Trash Eating Monster - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) * Tony - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Blobby - ??? * Sushi Chef from Harryhausen's - Jim Crow (Dumbo) * Monster Couple from Harryhausen's - Chanticleer and Goldie (Rock-A-Doodle) * Robot Boy - Ika (Squid Girl) * Phlegm Bile - Louis (The Princess and The Frog) * Ms. Flint - Wyldstyle Lucy (The Lego Movie) * Pupils - Kristoff (Frozen), Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) and The Prince (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) * Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Woody (Toy Story) * Childrens' Screams - Various Male and Female Anime * A Kid That Mike Entertained - Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon Series Anime) * Trailer Folk - ??? * Rex (In The Outtakes) - Olaf (Frozen) Category:Monsters, inc. movies Category:Movies Spoofs